Bodyguard
by roxyfire57
Summary: "Your majesty, I have brought you a challenger." Queen Naomi pursed her lips at the messager, her thick raven locks spilling around her frame elegantly. "Well? Send him in." Who is Queen Naomi? Well, she has a daughter. A princess. Who is a princess in dbz? (Not female Vegeta). Hinthint::Ox king (that was a big hint)


**I hope you enjoy this story! It might be a oneshot or a full chapter-fic, depends... please R&R!**

"Your majesty, I have brought you a challenger."

Queen Naomi pursed her lips at the messager, her thick raven locks spilling around her frame elegantly, framing her pale oval face. She casually curled a lock of hair with a well-manicured finger and sighed. "Well? Send him in."

The man, adorned in a fine silk robe-for a messager delivering the most important news to the royals must look his best-nodded and scurried away. The heavy wooden double doors opened at his word, and two unassuming men-one young, one old, were ushered in by two knights.

They seemed to be of no higher rank than peasants, for both were donned in thin worn clothing, obviously restiched several times, frayed at the edges. The older of the two had a large straw hat woven by his own hands, and by his looks was in his sixties, with a greying mustache. He was of a short stature, chubby around the edges, but seemed to possess a fighter's aura around him.

'Could this be him', the queen wondered for only a second, the other man quickly took her interest.

The young man was the opposite of his counterpart-he was tall and lean, towering above the knights that escorted him, with huge well-defined muscles on his toned body. He had a carefree, happy-go-lucky nature, and even in her royal presence he was observing everything around him with interest. His most noticable trait, however, was the way his black hair stood up in jagged spikes, yet seemed natural. He grinned as he watched the knights bow in front of Queen Naomi, never occurring for him to do the same, even when his conpanion got down on one knee surprisingly easy for his age.

"Which one of you is the challenger?" She asked, her loud and authorative voice echoing through the throne room, even though it was painfully obvious who he was.

There was a pause, and everyone turned towards the duo waiting for their reply. "My grandson," the older man spoke, tapping the younger on the shoulder. He looked startled for a brief moment, much to the amusement of her majesty, but soon regained his bearings and nodded. "It's... me?" He asked more than said, raising his hand with a slightly confused look on his face.

The Queen raised an eyebrow at the clueless youth. "How old are you?"

The young man scratched his head and raised his fingers to begin counting, but the old man interrupted. "He is sixteen, your majesty."

Naomi tilted her head. "The same age as my daughter. How do I know he is capable of protecting her? I have much more... mature candidates in mind."

"He will prove his worth in battle," the old man spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. The Queen nodded and motioned towards the two knights, who stood guard in position at the sides of the doors, to come forth.

"Display your fighting prowess against my skilled royal guards," she instructed. The young man blinked at her, confused, and his older companion nudged him and whispered the translation-the simpler meaning.

"Forgive him, your majesty, he is a little slow. He hit his head in an accident when he was a child. But I assure you, his martial arts skills would more than make up for it," the old man bowed at Naomi.

The young man stepped forward and faced his two armed opponents, settling into a balanced fighting stance. Queen Naomi was, unlike her husband, not a martial artist, but she had studied the basic art of self defence and observed the way the challenger carried himself-cool and confident. His stance was steady and although not perfect-for no style was, it was unique and relied largely on his sense of balance, which in this case was excellent. Overall, it was a comfortable and safe position that left hardly any unguarded places.

The two knights charged forward, weapons at the ready, but were easile sidestepped by the young warrior. Said man narrowed his eyes at the trained elites and watched their movements closely, swerving around the sharp tips of their swords and waiting for the opportunity to strike.

One of the guards faltered in his step to avoid piercing his partner, and the young man, with a swift chop to the back of the neck, knocked the oblivious knight out. Immediately he pivoted on his heel and hit his other opponent in the same manner, letting him have a quick and painless defeat.

Queen Naomi smirked when the man turned back to her, a lopsided grin on his face. She looked over at the two fallen warriors, and raised an eyebrow in both amusement and disappointment. "Well, looks like you do have some skill."

The man laughed and scratched behind his head. The Queen turned and nodded to a chambermaid, who curtsied and hurried away.

"What's your name, young one?" Naomi leaned forward. He was the one-she knew it.

"Um... Son Goku, your majesty." He said, smiling.

A set of doors, smaller than the main one, opened and the chambermaid returned. She curtsied again before the Queen, and stepped aside to reveal a young lady.

She was the image of beauty-very much like the Queen herself, the princess had long straight raven hair that fell down towards her waist. She had an ornate hairpiece that pinned up part of her bangs, making them scatter elegantly above her thin, well defined eyebrows. Her large eyes sparkled with innocent wonder as she turned towards the newcomer, and upon laying her eyes on Goku her full cherry lips parted slightly into an 'o', before she gave him a small polite smile.

Goku stood there dumbstruck by her beauty, watching her hips sway as she walked and her large earrings brush against her cheek as she turned her head. Their eyes met and she smiled at him, he found himself blushing.

The beautiful young lady giggled when she noticed the newcomer blush, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, eyes still on the handsome young man. She appreciated his large muscles through the thin cloths and his the childish interest twinkling in his onyx orbs.

"Goku, meet my daughter, the Princess Chi Chi." Naomi watched with interest as Goku flushed upon meeting her, and inwardly smiled.

"Chi Chi, this is Son Goku. He is your new bodyguard."

The Princess tilted her head at Goku, and watched him from under her bangs. "He looks my age, mother."

Queen Naomi smiled thinly. "He is. But his fighting prowess is much greater than the masters," she gestured towards the two unconscious guards on the floor. Goku fidgeted when he heard his nane being mentioned, and looked to the floor. "Or would you prefer someone older, with more experience, perhaps?"

Chi Chi smiled. "I'm sure we'll be just fine." She fluttered her eyelashes at Goku. A large grin broke out on his face.


End file.
